


The Finding Feeling

by CatrinaSL



Series: FYDL 10 Days of Femslash [10]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anticipation, F/F, FYDL 10 Days of Femslash, FYDL 10 Days of Femslash 2016, First Kiss, First Meetings, Ice Cream, Kissing, Pizza, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS, Soulmate - Finding Feeling, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 16:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6527107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you wake up with the excited feeling of wonderful inevitability, go with the flow. You might just meet your Soulmate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Finding Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the [FYDL 10 Days of Femslash](http://fuckyeahdarcylewis.tumblr.com/post/142073562087/fckyeahdarcylewis-10-days-of-femslash-a) Super Awesome Darcyland Event!
> 
> Day 9: Soulmates!AU
> 
> I wanted to something different from my [usual](https://archiveofourown.org/series/473128) Soulmate story, so I decided to make up a brand new Soulmate AU. I hope you like it!

Karen Page opened her eyes to the ceiling of her apartment, a strange feeling flooding her. It was an electric feeling. It was like Christmas, her birthday, or first day of summer vacation. Karen somehow knew that this day was a day she'd been waiting for, longing for, for so long.

She had no idea what it was that would make this day special, but she knew whatever it was, it would happen soon.

* * *

Darcy Lewis rolled over and was startled awake by the shock of something. Her body tingled. Had Tony pranked her again, put some science in her drink last night at dinner? He'd get it later.

She got up and dressed, attributing the anticipation she was feeling to the sweet, sweet revenge she would be exacting upon the Lord of Stark Tower for whatever prank he'd pulled to make her feel this way.

* * *

Karen couldn't focus. She tried to pay attention to the things the client was saying, but Matt interrupted the meeting and asked for a word with her. Foggy frowned in concern, but she gave him a smile and tucked some stray hair behind her ear. She stepped out of the room with Matt, who immediately asked if something was wrong.

"I'm fine," she tried in her most convincing tone. "I just... today I feel... different. Like something's going to happen. Like I made plans to do something fun months ago and today is finally the day. I'm sorry; it's probably nothing. I’ve been trying to put it out of my mind… that’s obviously not working."

Matt gave her a small smile. "Why do you go out and grab dinner for all of us? I’ve, uh, got some research for you to do when you come back."

Karen frowned, but something about his suggestion to leave the office for a while made her heart begin to race. She nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, I'll do that. Um, the usual for you? I know what Foggy likes."

Matt nodded. "Sure."

"Right. I'll, uh, be back soon." Karen resisted the sudden urge to run to her desk for her coat and purse. She made herself move at a normal pace. Matt opened the door to go back into the conference room. "Matt?" Karen called. He turned back in her direction. "Thanks."

* * *

Darcy had no idea why she was in Hell's Kitchen. Well, she had a reasonable "why," but that "why" did not explain the jitters she was feeling. Who gets jitters going out to fetch a fancy banana split for a billionaire?

She didn't even know why she'd volunteered to come; it wasn't a situation like the one two weeks ago when Tony had begged her to find him a funnel cake, saying that he needed it for the good of the world and for science. He'd merely been saying he'd heard amazing things about this one place that had salted caramel gelato in their banana split. He didn't say he wanted it. He didn't say he needed it. He didn't get down on his knees and plead with her to get this thing for him.

All he said was that he wanted to take Pepper there the next time she was in the city, and before she or anyone else in the room knew it, she had grabbed her coat, felt for her wallet in the pocket, and was saying, "Got it, boss. 44th and X, right?"

And now here she was, standing at the bar waiting, tapping her fingers impatiently on it like it had been two hours instead of two minutes. When the bartender gave her a look, she realized she'd been murmuring, "Come on, come on, come on!" under her breath.

What was she waiting for? And why was she waiting for it?

* * *

 Karen had meant to go straight to River Side and then back to the office, but she couldn't. She stared through the doors of the restaurant across the street, the building anticipation making her breathe hard.

Surely Matt and Foggy wouldn't mind if she grabbed a drink while she was out? Just the one.

She went inside.

* * *

Darcy accepted the dessert and tried to smile at the bartender in apology for her behavior before he walked away.

Her heart was pounding, but she knew it didn't have anything to do with the ice cream in the to-go box that sat in front of her on the bar.

Then her eyes found the blonde woman taking a seat three stools down the bar from where she stood. The bartender raised his eyebrows at her, and she replied, "Uh, an 'Anesthetic,' please?"

Everything in Darcy screamed, _this is it!_

* * *

Karen sipped.

At least now her mouth was numb, but the rest of her body was on fire. She knew it was soon, the thing she'd been waiting for.

Any second now.

* * *

Darcy reached out and touched her hand.

The stars aligned, fireworks exploded, and the fates were pleased.

* * *

When Karen and Darcy got back to the office, the ice cream was starting to melt. Karen grinned, not even bothering to look sorry as she apologized for not bringing back the dinner she'd promised.

Matt smiled and shook his head. "I already told Foggy to order pizza for us," he said.

Karen grinned, and reached over to take Darcy's hand, pulling her closer. Foggy joined them from his office, looking from Karen to Matt, his eyes asking for more information.

"Foggy, Matt, this is Darcy Lewis. She's my Soulmate."

Darcy held up the bag. "I brought dessert!" she said nervously.

As Foggy ushered her into the conference room, Karen smiled at Matt. "Did you know this would happen?" she asked.

Matt shuffled his feet and put his hands in his pockets. "I suspected," he admitted. "I had a whole stack of research for you to read on the Finding Feeling if you'd come back alone."

She sighed happily. "Thanks for making me go."

Matt shrugged. "I don't think I would have been able to prevent it," he told her. "Fate, right?"

* * *

Darcy had already given Foggy the go ahead to start on the ice cream. She checked her phone, glancing over her shoulder at her amazing Soulmate.

A text from Tony:

Hey Lewis where's my split

you promised me housemade toasted marshmallow sauce

So Darcy texted back:

Get your own this dessert is mine

She dug into the strawberry gelato and was unsurprised to get a reply:

You cant tempt me with salted caramel gelato and then not deliver

She replied:

So get in your fancy suit and fly yourself over there, I'm busy

"Texting your mom?" Foggy asked, as Karen and Matt joined them. "About your Soulmate, I mean?"

Darcy shook her head. "Tony Stark," she explained, as her text alert went off again:

No big

I'll just eat all your pop tarts then

"Tony Stark, like _the_ Tony Stark?" Foggy asked, choking on a piece of banana.

Karen sat down next to Darcy, scooting her chair as close as possible. Darcy smiled at her and nodded to Foggy, sending off another string of texts:

i figured out why i was squirrelly all day

i met my soulmate at the place with your fancy ice creams

she's got the sweetest smile, Tony

i'm in love already

Karen leaned against Darcy and picked up a spoon to nudge some caramel sauce off the banana gelato as Foggy got up to answer the door, explaining, "It's probably the pizza."

Tony's reply was quick:

pics or it didnt' happen

Darcy pushed out an amused breath and tilted her phone so that Karen could read the message.

Karen turned and smiled at her. "First Soulmate Selfie," she said affectionately, then laid her head on Darcy's shoulder as Darcy poked at her phone, arranging the front facing camera.

Then Darcy laced her fingers through Karen's, and brought their hands up so she could kiss Karen's knuckles. She sent the picture that Karen pronounced "perfect!" straight to Tony, then asked Matt if he wanted any ice cream.

Matt wrinkled his nose. "No thanks," he said as Foggy reentered the room and set the pizza box in front of him. "I don't think I like that... what is it?" He breathed in through his nose. "Banana praline?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

Matt twitched a shoulder in a tiny shrug and reached for a slice of pizza.

* * *

Darcy and Karen held hands as they strolled down the sidewalk.

"Did you know?" Karen asked. "I mean, before you took my hand. Did you know that you were going to meet your Soulmate today?"

Darcy shook her head and squeezed Karen's hand. "I'm glad I didn't," she said. "It would have made our meeting a lot different."

"Different bad?"

Darcy shrugged. "Not necessarily, but I really enjoyed not knowing, not suspecting, until the moment we touched."

"Yeah, it would..." Karen agreed softly. "From what Matt was telling me, people who do realize they've got the Finding Feeling experience more nervousness, like, exponentially. Like an ache."

"Didn't you have an ache?" Darcy asked.

Karen gave her a small smile when she nodded. "Yeah," she said, her free hand resting against her heart. "But it's gone now. Like my whole body telling me... saying..."

"'She's the one,'" Darcy finished.

And there on the sidewalk in Hell's Kitchen, Karen Page kissed her Soulmate.

**Author's Note:**

> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/142684929203/the-finding-feeling)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Opportunity Knocking](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6903946) by [CatrinaSL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL)




End file.
